


Alternative Storyline (Lord Frieza’s Revenge

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD





	1. Episode 1

"Haaaaah, I can do this… "

Krillin stood by the edge of the river, the beautiful sunset staining the reflection of the river to a beautiful purplish allure, dotted with orange glints.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!!!"

The river below him torrented and danced, spiraling around in him a beautiful concerto before his hand blasted forwards letting out a strong pulse wave of energy.

Turtle sat by the beach, looking off at Krillin as he practiced his moves, Turtle lamented to himself as he watched Krillin practice day and night, trying to perfect the technique.

Master Roshi was sat on his lounge chair, sleeping the time away as Krillin practiced, worthy to note that he also had an erotic book lying on the floor, conveniently flipped to a peculiar page.

Krillin made a smile of pride, only to see that his attempt immediately backfired. A large wave of water was headed for the Kame House, Turtle was thrown into the air and collided with the ground as the impact occurred.

The wave also woke up Master Roshi, who instantly looked around in shock. Turtle revealed to him that Krillin was at it again, continually practicing his techniques, much to Master Roshi's dismay.

"Damn it!" Krillin shouted to himself. He felt he should have finally mastered his techniques and made his power more effective. This was proven quickly to be wrong, as the Kamehameha was a near-complete failure.

Gohan sat lazily at his chair, holding his pencil in his mouth.

"Ahh, I sure am bored, and Mom would want me to study, but to be honest… I'd much rather not study!"

Like Chi-Chi was telepathically connected to Gohan, she appeared in his door with a peculiar looking man. He had a strange cap and a goofy looking set of facial hair. Gohan noted his weird features in his head.

"Gohan," Chi-Chi said. "I know you've been having some trouble with your studying, so here is Mr. Shu. He is an expert teacher who his here to become your mentor!"

Gohan immediately snapped back.

"But Mooooooom," he stressed. "Can't I just study harder so I wouldn't need a tutor?" Gohan asked.

"No… no! You will sit here and learn as Mr. Shu wishes!"

Gohan couldn't argue, he faced Mr. Shu and began his tutoring. After working out the first few examples of Mr. Shu's assignments, his true colors were revealed.

"You little brat! You didn't do any of this very well!"

"I haven't touched that aspect of my studies yet, and besides, it's no big deal."

"Grrr," Mr. Shu took up his whip and smacked Gohan on his back and his head.

"You. Little. Brat."

He continued using his whip to assault Gohan.

"I'll teach you some lessons, you worthless child, how dare you talk back to Mr. Shu!"

Gohan faced his table to take all Mr. Shu's beatings and quite frankly, he hated it.

"Bulma, listen to this." Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, and Bulma sat in the Capsule Corp's mansion's front porch and discussed with small talk topics. "In the cat, candlez, cat foodz, and candied cattled cat fold!"

Yamcha's silly remarks made Bulma laugh out loud, Puar made a statement as to how he had a dream about cat food the night before and how it actually tasted really, really bad.

"Hey I had a dream about Vegeta last night," Bulma said.

"What? Vegeta? That guy?" Yamcha said with a clear hint of great displeasure in his voice.

"What? Yamcha, are you jealous of Vegeta or something?" Puar jested.

"What? Me? Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous of that guy? What does he have?"

"Well," Bulma put her finger to her fingers to her lips before she continued. "He's a good kisser and really good looking, and the Capsule Corp space ship should be running out of fuel soon, he will be back."

Yamcha couldn't believe his ears, he quickly snapped back.

"You kissed him? Why would you do that?

"Come on Yamcha, it was just a dream."

He wanted to retort, but he couldn't, Puar patted him on the back to calm him down, and ease his stress.

Bulma looked to the sky, worried about Vegeta.

Gohan woke up on his chair, he looked to his back and was relieved as there wasn't a sign of Mr. Shu.

"Chirp, chirp."

He looked to the window and was excited to see Icarus, a purple dragon he befriended a while back.

"Jeez, Icarus." He extended his hands to the dragon, you are a lifesaver!"

Before he could mount him, Icarus already flew out the window, heading for the trees.

"Come on, wait for me, Icarus!"

Gohan flew out to find Icarus, surprised to see that the dragon had already mysteriously disappeared.

"Icarus!" Gohan shouted. "Where are you?"

He looked to his front and took a step back, muttering a silent, "What the-"

From the shadows of the foggy mist that had formed before him, he was a silhouette of a familiar person. With a well-built body, a signature spiky hairstyle and familiar trot, Gohan couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his Father, Goku appear from the smoke.

"Dad…? Daddy!" Gohan leaped forward at full speed after the person before him, he landed in Goku's warm hands as he gave Goku a tight, loving hug.

"Dad I've missed you," Gohan said again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got a little distracted along the way, you must have missed me very much, haven't you, Gohan?"

"Yes, so much…"

Chi-Chi heard the commotion and rushed outside with speed, throwing her arms at the two.

"Goku, is it really you?" she asked.

"Of course Chi-Chi, who else would it be? Now let's get in, something smells good and I'm starving."

Goku let go of Chi-Chi, still holding Gohan in his arms, he passed into the window of his place.

"You'd better not get in through there, Chi-Chi warned.

"Oh come on, I'm just getting back, surely I should be allowed this much right?"

Goku then managed to enter through the window and was now in Gohan's room.

"Dad!"

Gohan called out to Goku, but his face changed into an angry one, and he grabbed Gohan's side.

"Dad… what's going on?"

Within the next second, Goku's face had changed completely to a familiar evil.

"Rawr!"

"Frieza!" Gohan yelled, standing before him was Frieza, the evil that he had been avoiding for such a long amount of time.

"Your father is a loser! A loser who is never coming back, a pitiful loser who will die in outer space!"

As Frieza lifted his hand to hit Gohan, Gohan grabbed it immediately and squeezed in it, shouting, "No!" in the dream.

"A-aah, let me go!" In the real-world, Gohan had held Mr. Shu's hands with the force of a Sayian, coming very close to snapping it.

Gohan slowly came to, he saw Mr. Shu looking absolutely terrified before him.

"Oh, I was dreaming!"

"Dreaming? You almost broke my hand and your excuse is that you were dreaming? Anyway, I can't blame, you, when you have a father for a brute."

His last words hit Gohan hard, but he ensured to keep his cool.

"Yes, Martial arts, right? Children like you who's fathers left them are so typical, they always tend to emulate the negative aspects of them. I guess in your case, your Father's brutish nature has negatively rubbed off on you."

Gohan snapped back.

"My Father is not a Brute! And he's more of a saint than you can ever hope to be!"

"How dare you, brute child, you snap back at Mr. Shu? How dare you?!"

Mr. Shu grabbed his whip and continued to hit Gohan, but he had taken enough of Mr. Shu's nonsense.

"Wha-" Mr. Shu's rampage was cut short as Gohan grabbed his whip when he tried to hit him again.

"You... Let go!"

Gohan didn't listen, he took the whip and crushed it to powder with one hard squeeze.

"Hey Mr. Shu, my mom is not around right now, so if I did something bad to you… who would be there to tell her?" Gohan said in a scary voice.

"What the? You don't dare!"

Mr. Shu's bluff was tried as Gohan grabbed him by the next and threw him out the window, followed by a punch to his head.

"Don't you ever insult my Father again!"

Gohan punched him downwards but flew under him to prevent any impact craters.

After beating up his raunchy tutor, and tossing him into the river, Gohan went back into the house.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi came back to the house. "Where is your tutor?" she asked.

Gohan smiled to himself and answered, "He said he had to go, and that he's never coming back."

"Huh? Chi-Chi asked. "Good thing I had not paid him yet,"

"You'd better not get on my nerves!"

Vegeta snapped out to Yamcha.

Vegeta had just come back from space and his journey to search for Goku, all to no avail.

"What's your problem? I only asked what you wanted." Yamcha retorted.

"I'm already angry as it is, Yamcha, or whatever idiotic name you call yourself. If you anger me any further, I won't be afraid to pummel you to the ground, at least that will ease the rage. "

"Peeeeu!"

Bulma came from behind, her fingers on her nose, and her hands waving as if clearing out a bad scent.

"Guess what that bad smell is?" Bulma approached him and put her finger on his armor. "You, you can't have showers in outer space, when last have you had one? For now, come with me, let's get you fixed up!"

Vegeta was frozen at how forward and jarring Bulma was, but he followed her anyway.

Bulma threw Vegeta's clothes into the washer and went to the shower.

"Hey, Vegeta! There are some clothes here that I've set out for you!"

"Leave me, alone woman! I'm bathing!"

"Jeez," Bulma muttered.

She came out of the front porch to meet Yamcha, Puar, and Krillin.

"Vegeta is so loud," she said

"He's just obsessed with Goku, poor guy. "

A few moments later, Vegeta called out to Bulma.

"Earth woman, female servant, bring me a drying cloth at once!"

"I'm no servant and dry yourself. "

Bulma sighed and faced her friends. "I think he's just too used to getting his way all the time, well not with me, and also, I left him a little gift."

Vegeta came out to them a while later, wearing a pink shirt and yellow pants.

"What are these garments? Earth woman, these are feminine clothes!"

"Heeh?" Bulma teased. "That's just the fashion around here."

Vegeta groaned and grunted, and accepted it finally, as he had no choice.

A large oval-shaped spacecraft slowly approached Earth, around it were round extensions and blinking lights.

"Father, are you sure the energy jammers will work?" A high-pitched voice said.

"Yes, son. The energy jammer is a high-tech power jammer that will block any target locations from intercepting our signals. All energy coming from this ship cannot be detected by anyone unless we wish it."

A few moments later, a large round planet was shown on the screen before them.

"Father, there is the wretched planet."

"Frieza… can't we just destroy the planet from here? I feel that would be a lot easier than what we have to deal with now... "

A long mechanical tail whipped and wagged, his hand-rolled and cranked, and one side of his head was full metal.

"No… I want those wretched humans to suffer in pain, and experience the exact same thing that I did."

They looked over to the radar sensor and saw a pod approaching Earth, a little bit farther than them.

"Goku is already approaching the planet, perfect when he arrives the only thing he'll see is everything and everyone he loves and knows in shreds, destroyed and obliterated!"

Behind the Mechanical Frieza was a large version of Frieza's first form, King Cold, father of Frieza.

Frieza's ship was fully equipped with an energy jammer system, which means that Gohan and the other Z Fighters couldn't detect their presence.

The ship landed conveniently on the planet, in a mountain not too far from West City.

"Father," Frieza said.

"Yes?" King Cold responded.

"It is time, for revenge,"

The two took off and arrived in West City, right in the middle of traffic.

"What? Who are you?" a traffic warden asked.

"Hmmm," Frieza laughed and then answered. "I am your worst nightmare!"

He stretched out his hands and released a large flow of energy, almost completely wiping out the block.

"Son… can't you be more careful? Remember, we are here to savor this."

King Cold stretched out his hands and let out a blast of energy 2 times more powerful than what Frieza released.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it." King Cold said with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a challenge, Father!"

The two went around, flying at full-speed to destroy all around them before the Z Fighters had a chance to notice.

Then, after this, a large burst of energy that wasn't affected by King Cold's energy Jammer appeared in the sky, and from it came a young boy with hair that shone like gold.


	2. Episode 2

King Cold's tail whipped around the air, with his hands on his chin, stroking them curiously, he spoke.

"Hmm, my my, what peculiar hair."

He looked over to his son to see him trembling with excitement and rage, his eyes twitched and twitched as he set his eyes on the boy with the golden hair.

"Son…" King Cold muttered concernedly, the only time his son had ever behaved in such a manner and glowed with such rage was when he talked about getting revenge on the one who took away his limbs and destroyed his honor as a universal overlord.

"You… that hair… I will kill you!" Freiza released a mighty blast of energy at the boy, to which he swiftly moved against and dodged, right before it could make impact with him.

"Son? Whatever is the matter? You look so enraged and aggravated?" King Cold asked with concern in his voice.

The dark aura around Frieza dissapated, as he came back to his senses.

"My, I seem to have lost my composure, how unsightly of me. I apologize for showing such a distasteful face father, but that hair, is the same disgusting yellow of that worthless monkey Goku, the one who did this to me."

Freiza calmed down and regained his cognitive ability as he came to a conclusion.

"It would seem that the monkeys have started procreating, that fallen Sayian Prince Vegeta must have had his fair share of the female species of this world, I can only imagine how many they would have become by now, disgusting to think about."

King Cold raised his head up at the boy in the sky, and back to his son.

"Well in that case, I guess we have more than enough reasons to wipe out every living thing on this planet, and let's take it slow, make them feel the pain you have felt, 10- no, 20 fold."

Freiza levitated into the air and stretched out his legs and hands in a proper fashion, his trademark stance.

"All you pitiful humans will now know the full wrath of Frieza, bow down to my eternal power, you filthy humans!"

Frieza let out a glowing concussive blast of pure rage at the surroundings, a large crater was left in the ground, the perfect fighting spot for him and his prey.

He went up into the sky at the boy with the golden hair, his clothing had a purple palette, and on his back was a large sword that seemed like it could deal a significant amount of damage.

"Frieza!" The boy quickly brandished his blade and confronted Frieza, already releasing a part of his energy.

Frieza chuckled as he responded.

"My my, you Sayians are always so blood thirsty aren't you. I have a question, who are you, and which one is your father, Goku or the fallen prince Vegeta?"

The Sayian boy didn't waste anytime, he raised his blade as he shouted, "All you you need to know is that I am Trunks, and I will defeat you! Freiza!"

The golden haired boy, now identified as Trunks dropped his blade at Frieza, this was quickly and swiftly dodged as Freiza stepped to the side.

"Haaaa! Haaaa! Haaaa!"

Trunks kept throwing swings with his sword, but Frieza, like the Galaxy Dominator he put himself to be, swiftly moved away from the sword's range, dodging each and everyone of his blows.

"Little Sayian boy, you tire me!"

Frieza retaliated with a powerful downwards jab, sending him into the heart of the crater beneath them. He followed by stretching out his hand and forming a small orb of energy, he drew his hand back and launched the energy orb at Trunks, the explosion that followed sent out debris and dust into the air, if it had made a direct hit with Trunks, it would have instantly blown him apart.

Freiza launched himself into the ground to follow up his attack, but was shocked to see him standing above the crater's edge.

"Frieza, I bet you think you can kill me with ease at the moment right? Well I'd like to tell you that you are wrong! I wasn't sure how much of my energy I would need to expend, now you have shown me the extent of your blows, I will go all out, just this once!"

Trunks took a stance and charged up his energy, what only seemed like a yellow shade of hair now glowed a thunderous yellow, blue lightning streaks ran through his body, as he let out all of his energy towards Frieza.

"Freiza! As promised, I will kill you!"

Trunks charged, leaving behind a faint shadow as he leaped into the air at near super sonic speeds, but had his sword blocked by King Cold.

"So this is the extent of your power? How pitiful!"

King Cold successfully connected a blow to his sword, the blade didn't break, but his morale had taken a massive hit, Cold stopped him like he was nothing, and viciously threw him back away.

But Trunks knew that he still had a chance, however his Trump card would be a risky move, so he calmed himself and readied his mind of a recalculation of the odds and his moves.

"Frieza, I don't think this little child is worth the stress, I assumed he'd be more of a challenge, but this little boy is no stronger than that Reggin Planet we destroyed earlier, weak and useless monkeys that should be wiped off the face of the world."

Frieza partially agreed with his father's idea, but remained wary, he knew that Trunks had a trump card, and that he had a plan, he still had to take caution. As Freiza stopped to contemplate his next move, he had a flashback to when he was up against Goku on the exploding planet namek, he remembered how Goku used cutters to slice his body, leaving him with a mechanical body for his use.

"Sayian Boy, Trunks." Frieza called out to him and blinked to him, in a second Freiza had closed the gap between them and was now starting Trunks in the eye, and with a menacing voice he said, "I will end you, and will wipe every last one of your worthless species from this world!"

Trunks could barely react as he quickly propped his sword to his face, barely in time to block Frieza's devastating punch.

Freiza zoomed across the air and closed the distance between them again, he threw another punch, which was quickly blocked by the sword.

"If you think that puny slate of metal is enough to stop me, then I think I'd have to show you what true despair really means!"

Frieza charged up more energy, his body glowed bright as he threw another punch, Trunks couldn't react fast enough to block it, but he swiftly moved in order to dodge it. The next few punches were as such, Frieza assaulted, throwing jab after jab in Trunks direction, but the young Sayian boy with the golden hair managed to move fast enough to block them.

"Now it's my turn! Haaa!"

Trunks jumped upwards and brought his sword down to Frieza, as if he wanted to slice him straight in half, but Frieza was faster, he swiftly dodged and appeared behind Trunks in the air.

"Now you're mine!"

As if he had just tricked Frieza into coming too close, Trunks instantly charged up an abundance of powerful energy and blasted it towards Frieza. The resulting explosion of yellow sent Frieza flying into the ground, leaving a crater nearly as big as when he sent Trunks into the ground.

"You littke runt, what the hell was with that power spike?" Frieza asked, clearly frustrated at Trunks new abilities.

"You should never underestimate a Sayian, half breeds like me don't have raw power to fight one on one, but it what we do have is a broken energy output, I can burst you down in seconds, and you wouldn't even know what hit you."

Frieza got up in a magnetic fashion and wiped the dust off his body, he laughed to himself and looked to Trunks.

"You're getting awfully cocky there my little Sayian brat, are you forgetting there are two of us here?"

King Cold stood up from the ground and charged his energy menacingly at Trunks, releasing a wave of killing intent.

"I'll just have to take both of you out then, both you, and your father, Freiza!"

Freiza levitated into the air and saliently charged his energy, as he spoke.

"You imbecile, I haven't even charged my energy to 100% of my power, but just for you child, I'll do just that.",

Freiza glowed a bright blue as he charged his energy, and finally he said, "Now! Feel the wrath of Freiza!"

Trunks didn't wait for Frieza to dash towards him, he immediately retaliated with two strong blasts of glowing energy at Frieza's and King Cold. The two disappeared in a haze, Frieza showed up before Trunks and connected a strong punch to his chest, Trunks spat out a glob of liquid as he flew at top speed towards the opposite direction. King Cold smirked as he appeared behind Trunks, throwing both of his hands like an axe at Trunks's back.

The Sayian boy yelled in pain as he was launched at full speed into the ground, Frieza's punch was formidable, and so was his Father's. But his training for this moment was not for nothing, he shocked himself as he checked and saw that none of his bones were, and he could only feel the pain of the blows.

"Hehe, Frieza, I assumed your punches would hold more weight, but it seems I was wrong, you and your father are weaklings, now face me like real warriors!"

Frieza's expression turned grim at Trunks's humiliating words, he gritted his teeth and let out a burst of energy, charging towards him in an instant and releasing a volley of powerful punches at all of his vital organs, hoping to kill him with this powerful barrage.

As Freiza's relentless assault ran on, he sensed a power surging from within Trunks, his hair shone an even brighter yellow as he imploded an energy wave, sending Freiza back away from him by quite a distance.

"What the… That power, what are you doing you brat?"

Trunks brought out his sword and pointed it towards Frieza, "When Sayians are near death, we receive a powerful surge of energy from the bloodlust inside us! I will never lose to the likes of you, never!"

This time, Trunks was the one to lead the initiating charge, he charged his sword with more energy and launched it towards Freiza, he barely escaped as he tilted his head to avoid the sword's sharp energy infused blades.

Trunks followed with a downwards slash, and any further attempts at an attack was quickly stopped by King Cold, launching himself towards Trunks with both of his hands shaped like a large axe.

Trunks quickly avoided the blow and blinked to the opposite side of King Cold, and released a large fission wave through his sword, King Cold used his hands to block it, but soon regretted it as he felt the wave tearing through his body, he quickly jumped away from the spot to let it fly directly by him.

"Son, this child's energy is constantly rising, at this rate, and as inconceivable as it seems, there may be nothing we can do!"

Freiza gritted his teeth and looked to the ground, he laughed to himself and looked up to Trunks.

"Oh my, you are much stronger than I expected, I forfeit, can't we just let this go and we all live in peace?"

"No, Frieza," Trunks lowered his guard and neared Frieza, who was now on the ground with his head in a forgiving state. "You have killed far too many, I can't let you li-"

Blood gushed from Trunks mouth as he looked at the hole in his chest, behind him he saw Frieza's ship let out a steam trail, he had been tricked, and Freiza had won.

Frieza rejoiced, and took of with his father, destroying everything in sight.

The Z-fighters suddenly sensed the surge of two powerful energies, and the slow diminishing one of a familiar Species Saiyan, Gohan and Krillin, who had first hand experiences with this energy could only think of one thing, it was Frieza.


End file.
